1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan holder for mounting a fan to a computer chassis, and particularly to a fan holder which can readily and conveniently attach and detach an electrical connector of a fan to and from a corresponding electrical receptacle in a computer chassis.
2. Related Art
As computer technology continues to advance, central processing units and chipsets in computers continue to have faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. Heat produced within a computer enclosure increases greatly when these high-speed components are operating. It is desirable to dissipate the heat quickly, so that the components can operate within their normal temperature ranges. This assures the quality of data operation, storage and transfer. Dissipation can be attained, for example, by using a heat sink system installed within the computer enclosure.
A conventional heat sink assembly comprises a heat sink, and a fan assembly mounted on the heat sink for guiding heated air away from the heat sink. Taiwan Patent Application No. 88205165 discloses a fan assembly comprising a fan and a cover attached on the fan. The fan comprises a body, an electrical connector, and a plurality of leads connecting the connector and the body. After the fan is installed into a computer chassis, a plug of the connector is then inserted into a receptacle of a circuit board within the computer chassis. However, interference to the leads of the fan and other leads within the computer chassis may occur. Moreover, the plug is typically small and when the fan is attached to or detached from the computer chassis, the connector must be engaged into or disengaged from the receptacle by a separate operation, which is time-consuming and inconvenient.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fan holder which allows convenient insertion and removal of a connector of a fan into and from an electrical receptacle of a computer chassis.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a fan holder in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a base for mounting to a body of a fan; a pair of arms extending from opposite sides of the base for embracing the body of the fan, and a socket integrally extending from one of the opposite sides of the base. Each of the arms forms a protrusion for slidingly received in a slot of a latch of a computer. The socket defines a groove for receiving a locating plate of a connector of the fan thereby combining the connector to the fan holder. When the protrusions are slid out from the slots to detach the combined fan and fan holder from the computer chassis, the connector is simultaneously disengaged from a corresponding receptacle of the computer chassis.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the fan holder comprises a base, an arm extending from one side of the base, a locking part extending from an opposite side of the base, and a socket extending from the opposite side of the base. The arm engages the body of the fan. The locking part forms a fastener for engaging in a locking opening of a latch of a computer chassis. When the fastener is released from the locking opening and the combined fan and fan holder is detached from the computer, the connector is simultaneously disengaged from a corresponding receptacle of the computer chassis.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: